


Collared and Wet

by CJaneway



Series: McHanzo One-shot Kink Stories [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee Hanzo, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Domination, Facials, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Kink Negotiation, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Names, Piss Play, Praise Kink, urinating, water sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Excerpt from the fic:“Urinating?” He said, mirth coloring his voice “Sounds so formal, hon’.” The teasing lilt of his voice always got to Hanzo. “Make no mistake, sugar,” He purred “I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you scream, watch your dirty little dick pee all over yourself, then I’m gonna give you a proper facial, and wash it all of by pissin’ all over ya,” He pulled Hanzo back against himself and ground his hips into Hanzo’s ass, clearly identifying the hard on that was straining his jeans. “Sound good, sweetheart?”





	Collared and Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspadaIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/gifts).



> This was a gift. But I fucking loved writing it. I am depraved. And I love it. Imma prolly go fap after this finishes posting.

“The hell are you guys doing?” Lucio exclaimed as he exited the mess hall. He was balancing a plate of spaghetti in one hand with a bottle of Gatorade in the other. He stared at Jesse and Hanzo, who were carrying a roll of plastic sheeting between them. Jesse looked back at the young musician and grinned wolfishly.

“D’ya really wanna know?” He asked, fully aware that Hanzo had overshared once already and scarred the Brazilian for life. The poor kid had sauntered over in the middle of a kink negotiation they’d whispered amongst themselves over in a corner in the mess hall, and when the kid, innocently, asked what they were talking about Hanzo had shared. Explicitly.

“No, man, I’m good.” Lucio choked out, his dark skin flushing noticeably. Then both Jesse and Lucio were treated to a sound people very rarely heard in public: Hanzo snickering.

“You must improve your mental fortitude.” Hanzo jokingly said to Lucio, before he nudged Jesse with his foot, impatiently. “We have plans, get a move on, cowboy.”

“Sir, yessir!” Jesse grinned, freeing up a hand to salute his lover. Lucio stared at them, gaping, as the two men maneuvered their cargo down the hall. He only started cursing when his spaghetti slid off his plate.

“What’s up?” Hana bounded out from the mess hall, clutching a bag of Doritos. She stared at the sad lump of spaghetti on the floor.

“Jesse and Hanzo are doing something again. I dropped my spaghetti” Lucio confided, his voice strained.

“Ohh! What?” Hana squealed as she clapped her hands, or, tried to, it mostly turned out to be a violent way of crinkling her Dorito bag. “Yeah, and sad about your food.” She added as an afterthought.

“I don’t want to know.” Lucio groaned pitifully. “And thank you.” he stared sadly at his spaghetti.

“Well, have fun with that, I’ve got a stream to start!” Hana crowed as she sashayed off towards her room. Lucio sighed pitifully, tried to avoid any train of thought that involved just what the two horndogs were going to do with that much plastic, and cursed Hana for being unsupportive. Lucio whimpered to himself and turned back around to get some cleaning supplies from the mess hall broom closet. He was sure Reinhardt would give him a boisterous lecture about wasting good food and slap his back so hard his spine would lodge itself into the front of his ribcage.

_ _ _

“How in the hell did ya manage to sneak this one past Winston?” Jesse wondered as they made their way down the hall. The plastic roll was huge and cumbersome, so it took both to be able to maneuver it without destroying something or hitting some unsuspecting bastard in the face.

“I simply told him that hiring a cleaning team would be more expensive.” Hanzo hummed as he shifted his grip on their cargo.

“Did ya give him specifics?” Jesse asked, followed by an amused snort.

“No. But I now know what panic looks like on the face of a gorilla.” Hanzo relayed, he tried to sound normal, but Jesse could hear the mirth suffusing his voice. “I think he was embarrassed.” The archer concluded.

“I’d ‘ave loved to see that.” Jesse crowed. “I bet you he’s real weird about humans being sexual in a non-clinical way.” He mused.

“I mean, he was genetically engineered, but I am pretty sure he just does not want to know about the deeply kinky things we get up to behind closed doors.” Hanzo replied “I mean, I would not share this with Genji.” He concluded. He would have gestured to the plastic roll, as it was clear evidence that what they sometimes got up to was not the regular wham, bam, cream-pie that everyone else seemed to rave about, but he had trouble keeping it from rolling off his shoulder.

“That’s a fair point.” Jesse conceded. They turned down the last hallway before hitting their shared quarters, had a mite of a scuffle trying to get the roll of plastic in (“Go left, no, your other left, cowboy!”). Finally, they were inside, with the huge roll leaned up against a closet.

“Well, that was interestin’” Jesse breathed as they surveyed their handiwork. The sheet roll was the last of the things they needed. Everything else they had already piss-anted into their quarters. They had a twelve-pack of water, a good deal of snack foods, and a fresh stack of condoms and a new lube bottle. Winston always swore at them under his breath when they needed new “supplies” as it were, as Overwatch had to provide for their agents at their bases, and Mercy, bless her heart, had signed off on condoms, lube, rubber gloves, and dental dams being vital for sexual health.

“Should we have our meal and water now, before we start setting up?” Hanzo asked, as he pulled of his t-shirt.

“Yeah, that might be best. Also, we need to discuss who’s doing what.” Jesse agreed. He flopped down in the chair next to the two-person café table they had crammed into their living space. At forty square meters including the little en suite their living space was just barely big enough for two people. Luckily both Jesse and Hanzo had no qualms sharing their space with each other, intimately and otherwise. There was a twin bed tucked into the alcove created by the bathroom walls, which also had room for a footlocker, where their arms and armor were kept. The café set was right next to their nightstand, and beside the set there was a student kitchen with an overhead cabinet for teas, mugs and snacks with a small refrigerator. The central floor had a low table and some pillows around it.

Hanzo went over to the large pack of bottles, ripped it open with his finger and dug out two bottles. He tossed one to Jesse, who deftly caught it.

“I was hoping I would get use of my collar and cuff set today.” Hanzo started out, as he twisted the cap off his bottle and took a deep swig.

“I was kinda’ hopin’ to use mine as well,” Jesse countered with a leer, as he toasted towards Hanzo with his bottle. They had spent some cash getting custom restraint and collar sets, in double stitched leather, wine red for Jesse, sapphire blue for Hanzo. A D ring collar, wrist-, thigh-, over arm- and ankle cuffs, a triple ringed waist belt and matching coils of silk rope in varying lengths.

“Shall we settle this the normal way?” Hanzo asked, with a glint in his eyes.

“Why, sure darlin’, lets!” Jesse drawled, infectious grin pulling at his lips. Hanzo tipped the bottle bottom up and downed the contents before flicking it into the recycling bin. He then walked over to their bedside table and rifled around in the drawers and pulled out a small pouch. Inside there was a silver dollar, one Jesse had carried with him for luck for years, given to him by the leaders of Deadlock when he made top enforcer. It was well kept, without a scratch.

“Heads, I submit, tails, you submit.” Hanzo stipulated. He then swiftly flicked the coin with his thumb, sending it into the air with a chime, before swiftly snatching it out of the air and slamming it down on the café table.

“Heads,” Jesse purred “Well, I’d say I’m disappointed I don’t get ta be tied down with them new cuffs, but damn if ya don’t look good tied down yourself.” He leered Hanzo, who wore a victorious smile. Jesse beckoned with his hands and Hanzo came over and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

“We could put them on you even if I am the one bound.” Hanzo breathed as he nuzzled along Jesses jawline, feeling the tickle of a beard against his nose and cheeks. “Wine red is definitely your color.” He continued, before licking a stripe up Jesse’s neck. “It makes your tan and your eyes look infinitely warmer.” Hanzo could feel his own arousal start to curl in the base of his spine as he spoke to Jesse.

“Why, ain’t you a fountain of good ideas, darlin’” Jesse tucked his hands into Hanzo’s back pockets and pushed him closer, bringing their crotches into contact. They were both half-mast, the anticipation of their looming session was intoxicating.

“Always. You should have learned this by now.” Hanzo said with a haughty expression that quickly melted into a smile. “We will need more fluids, and I’ll need to clean myself, and we need to put down the plastic sheets.” Hanzo listed, “Where would you like the sheets to be put down?”

“Well, I was thinkin’ we could cover the low table ‘n’ wrap the pillows.” Jesse mused “And put down sheeting under it. We’ll clean up afore headin’ ta’ bed anyways.” He concluded.

“Wrap the pillows?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“Wanna protect them pretty stumps o’ yers when I take off yer legs” Jesse leaned in and kissed Hanzo softly. “I don’t want to fuck up any circuits or what have ya since yer waterproof ones are still in fer repair.”

“That would safe us from an awkward conversation with Torbjörn.” Hanzo conceded with a smile as he laid his arms across Jesse’s shoulders.

“Well, than ‘n’ I like havin’ ya that extra lil’ but of helpless.” Jesse crooned “Y’could probably still take me out, but I’d have a fairer shot.” Jese grinned widely as Hanzo huffed, a rosy color dusting across his cheeks.

“Flattery will get you nothing.” Hanzo maintained, as he looked away, stiffly, but he soon gave up the pretense and looked back at Jesse, teasingly.

“Oh, no, darlin’, flattery will get me _everything_.” Jesse growled, “I ‘member it got me you bouncing on my dick, ‘member that?” He dragged Hanzo close as he spoke, nuzzling his neck and nipping at his ears. “Told ya how pretty you looked takin’ my cock, how good y’sounded.” He kept crooning, as both he and Hanzo started to undulate against each other. “I always come like a freight train when I can get ya ta whimper m’name like that.”

“Mmmm, yes, you are very good at finding my weak spots.” Hanzo hummed as he rocked down into Jesse’s lap. “I’m almost tempted to continue this,” Hanzo looked regretful as he moved off Jesse’s lap “but we have a plan, cowboy, and it involves collars, restraints, and urinating all over each other,” Hanzo said with a hard look; they’d planned this for a good long while, and there was no way in hell he was dry humping Jesse, coming, and then having to wait out their refractory periods. Jesse got up and pulled Hanzo back towards himself.

“Urinating?” He said, mirth coloring his voice “Sounds so formal, hon’.” The teasing lilt of his voice always got to Hanzo. “Make no mistake, sugar,” He purred “I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you scream, watch your dirty little dick pee all over yourself, then I’m gonna give you a proper facial, and wash it all of by pissin’ all over ya,” He pulled Hanzo back against himself and ground his hips into Hanzo’s ass, clearly identifying the hard on that was straining his jeans. “Sound good, sweetheart?”

“Mmm, yes, it does” Hanzo breathed, soft smile playing about his lips. He ground back against Jesse and felt the large cowboy shudder. They stood there, on the floor, wrapped up in each other, the heat simmering between them was comfortable and fresh all at once. “We need to drink some more water.” Hanzo mumbled as he leaned back against Jesse.

“Yeah, and get that sheeting down, cuz that’s a clean up I ain’t down fer.” Jesse said with a laugh as he hugged Hanzo close one last time.

“I agree, the potential long-term smell alone is” Hanzo paused for a second “deterring” was the word he settled on.

“Yeah.” Jesse agreed. They separated, though not without some kisses and caresses, and went to grab another bottle. They had been drinking as much as they dared throughout the day, Jesse could already feel a slight strain, and he was betting Hanzo could feel it too. They had, of course, researched how much they could drink, safely. They shared the bottle, kissed some more, had to stop themselves again, and went on their way. Hanzo, who had won the coin toss, went into the en suite to clean up (and out) while Jesse cut huge sheets off the rolls and laid them down on the floor, under the low table, tossed two of the seat pillows into the bed and wrapped the two other ones with some bits of sheet, gave the table a plastic table cloth, placed a tube of lube  and considered himself done. Jesse then stripped out of his own clothes, which were honestly just a pair of jeans and some underwear at this point. He put away the bottle they’d last emptied and then he went over to the bed and pulled out a low, rolling, storage box – this was where they had their toys and restraint sets.

Jesse removed the lid and stared down at the contents with clear anticipation. He took out his own set first, taking his time, feeling the softness of the leather and the padding. The work had been done by a professional leatherworker with good reviews from an active BDSM community. The sets were worth every penny. He started with his ankle cuffs, they fit perfectly. They had, of course, several notches, but he fit in at the second notch, which was just perfect. Tightened all the way it might restrict his movement more, which was something he could save for later. He then put on his thigh bands, they were tightened more so they’d stay up, and he made sure the buckles were at the back of his thighs and the D rings on the outside. Next came the broad waist belt. It had two small buckles, horizontally side by side, and covered him from solar plexus to mid stomach. It had D rings on the side and one in front.  The wrists and upper arm bands were given the same treatment. At last came the collar, which was something both Hanzo and Jesse had a thing for. They’d bought a few cheap ones to use, but this was in a completely different league. Thick and sturdy, with a good buckle and well-placed D rings it looked and felt powerful. Jesse knew he’d still feel like a complete dom wearing this. It just looked so mighty, Jesse couldn’t get over it, and the smell of leather just ramped his arousal up more. It reminded him of the time Hanzo had smothered him with a leather glove – he’d come so hard he blacked out.

“Oh, Jesse.” The breathless comment caused him to turn around. He saw the way Hanzo’s gaze raked up and down his body and it gave him such a rush.

“Like what you see, darlin?” He grinned unrepentantly and dragged a hand through his hair, deliberately displaying the twist of muscle under his skin. He felt like a fucking God, and he was so glad Hanzo came up with the idea of him wearing his leather restraints, even if they weren’t going to restrain him.

“Yes.” Hanzo looked unsteady. He was naked as the day he was born, and his hair seemed damp. Jesse might have joked about how they’d have to take a shower later, anyway, but the deep desire he read in Hanzo’s black-brown eyes halted him. Jesse strode over to Hanzo, grabbed him roughly, and pulled him in for a searing kiss. He parted Hanzo’s lips with his tongue and, once again, mapped out that beautiful mouth with sensual strokes. Hanzo turned to putty in his hands. It seemed that seeing Jesse in his leather had a more profound effect on Hanzo than either of them had realized.

“Let’s get you outta those legs and into those cuffs, yeah?” Jesse breathed into Hanzo’s ear when he reluctantly halted the kiss. He was holding the side of Hanzo’s head with one hand and used his other arm to hold Hanzo against him, which was good, as he felt the other become unsteady at his words.

“Yes.” Hanzo quaked as he let himself be led over to the low table, which was unrepentantly sturdy.

“Lay down, darlin’, I’ll bring the cuffs over, and the rope.” Jesse helped Hanzo get down, the was placed diagonally so his head was at one corner of the table, and his lower back was at the other. Jesse placed a plastic covered pillow under Hanzo’s head. There were no words, not now, Hanzo had already started slipping into whatever headspace he got into when he was dominated like this, and he turned very receptive, very pliant, and very, very affectionate. Jesse slowly got up and went back to the opened storage box and lifted out Hanzo’s set with the same reverence he had lifted out his own. He brought the bundle over to the low table and laid it down just as reverently. He then kneeled at the corner where Hanzo’s legs were.

“I’m gonna take off yer legs now.” Jesse said, as he stroked his palms up and down Hanzo’s heated thighs. The archer just nodded. The prosthetic business had, luckily, evolved greatly since it first started, and all Jesse had to do was flick a hidden switch which released a vacuum and made the sensors that followed Hanzo’s muscle movement detach from his skin. There were no port holes and no scarring beyond the initial amputation scars. There was a hiss. Jesse easily put the legs aside, well out of reach of any potential fluids. “We’re going to have to use your ankle cuffs, some other time,” he said, as he planted butterfly kisses on Hanzo’s stumps. Hanzo made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. Jesse reached down and grabbed the belt first. He helped Hanzo lift, so he could place it under his back and wrap it around his front, securing it tightly. The azure blue leather looked absolutely stunning against Hanzo’s skin. He made sure the D rings were poised and ready. Then came the thigh restraints, they were tightened well, but Jesse did make sure they weren’t _too_ tight. The wrist cuffs and the upper arm ones came then, and dear god Hanzo looked like a feast. Jesse’s cock was already standing at attention, waiting to abuse the beautiful, willing creature spread out before him. The final touch was the collar. The collar was the only thing the that differed in design between the two sets. Where Jesse’s was thick, sturdy, the kind you’d use to hold back a mangy Rottweiler, a guard dog. Hanzo’s collar was refined, sleek, more like the ones you’d see on prize winning Whippets. It was perfectly complimentary to the absolute grace that could be found within Hanzo at any given moment.

“Christ you look so good, Han, I swear, yer like a fucking divine creature.” Jesse groaned as he trailed a hand up Hanzo’s body, watched the muscles twitch under his fingers, saw how nicely the restraints sat in place. “I’m gonna get the rope, hon’” Jesse rose up and almost felt bad for moving away, even if it was only a few feet. It seemed Hanzo agreed because he reached a hand out. Jesse took it, they laced their fingers together as Jesse grabbed for the coils of silk rope still in the box. He decided on the red ones, the ones that matched his set.

“I’m gonna use my colors on ya, babe,” He grinned “I’m gonna use my colors so you’ll have visual confirmation, so you’ll se how much I wanna possess you” he kept hold of Hanzo’s fingers as he flicked a few coils over to the table with his other hand. “I wanna see, in color, exactly how much I own ya, Han, how much you belong to me.” He moved back between Hanzo’s thighs, Hanzo tried to wrap them around Jesse’s waist, but without the rest of his legs to hold them there it was difficult. Hanzo made a distraught noise.

“Shhh, honey, ya got me, babe, ya got me.” Jesse reached up and stroked along Hanzo’s jaw, luxuriating at the clouded look his lover had. He was completely gone. The first time Hanzo had truly submitted it had taken Jesse days to come down off the rush, and Hanzo himself had taken a good while to stop clinging to the cowboy at every opportunity. Dear God, Hanzo was gorgeous when he willingly gave himself up like this. Perfection.

“I’m gonna bind your thighs to yer waist belt, now, all right, honey?” Jesse crooned, and waited for Hanzo to either nod or shake his head. He nodded. Then Jesse grabbed the red rope and threaded it through the D ring of Hanzo’s left thigh, made a knot, threaded it down through the side of the belt, carried it over to the D ring on the other side, threaded it through, and ended the journey on Hanzo’s right thigh. He pulled the rope which dragged Hanzo’s thighs wide open, almost level with the belt, God bless ninjas and their limber bodies. He tied the rope off and let the excess dangle off the table. He looked over Hanzo, spread open like a feast, cock already leaking all over his stomach and waist belt, and his hole displayed to the world, his thighs straining.

“You gorgeous creature, you gorgeous lil’ thing” Jesse sounded like he was praying, as he stroked across the inside of Hanzo’s thighs, in between his spread cheeks, teasing his hole with his fingers. Hanzo made little whining noises when Jesse’s touch ghosted over his cock.

“I’m gonna do yer hands next, babe, just gonna tie ‘em together,” Jesse advised as he reached for the nest rope coil before he gently crossed Hanzo’s arms, the wrists were going to be tied to the opposite over-arm cuffs, which would leave Hanzo’s limbs mostly immobile. Restrained in red, visually owned, mentally possessed, by Jesse. The cowboy had to take a steadying breath and calm down when he looked at his finished work. Hanzo was breath taking, and just looking at him was enough to make his sanity falter, make him want to ruin and wreck this beautiful man, who looked at him with eyes clouded with desire, body tied up, ready for Jesse’s pleasure.

“So pretty, so good, so gorgeous, such a pretty lil’ thing” One thing that never changed was Jesse’s need to talk during sex, especially during play, his mouth ran loose with his brain barely hanging on. He touched, kissed, and stroked Hanzo for a while, sucked some deep hickeys onto his creamy thighs, and teasingly licked his balls and taint, but stayed away from Hanzo’s asshole. Hanzo had expressed a want to be taken dry, and Jesse had managed to talk him down to at least letting Jesse lube up his cock before he went in, which was an acceptable compromise. Hanzo loved feeling Jesse spear his way inside, he loved feeling it for days, and with no missions coming up Hanzo could luxuriate in feeling possessed, feeling the twinge of abused muscles, for days to come.

“’m gonna fuck ya now, fuck yer tight little hole open on my cock.” Jesse growled. He grabbed the lube and squirted out some of it in his palm before he quickly greased his cock up with jerky movements, before dragging his cock up and down against Hanzo’s hole. “Ready, honey? Wanna feel me open ya up?”

“Yes!” Hanzo hissed loudly, his entire body twitched, as if it wanted to move to welcome Jesse’s intrusion. Jesse could see how his bound lover strained against his restraints, wanting to reach out and do _something_ , and it was so hot to watch. Without a word he began, slowly, pressuring his way inside, feeling how Hanzo’s hole twitched, almost violently, against his cockhead, his glans, as he steadily pushed inside.

The low, drawn out moan that came from Hanzo was music to Jesse’s ears, and when he finally rested his balls against Hanzo’s cheeks, he looked up to find that Hanzo’s mouth had gone slack, and a trail of drool was pooling at one corner of his mouth. He reached up a hand to wipe the drool away, and his thumb was caught between those succulent lips, suction dragging his digit into Hanzo’s hot mouth as the archer moaned.

“Fucking shit, yer gonna drive me insane!” Jesse whimpered as he pulled back out and slammed back in, jostling Hanzo, and the table, with the force of it. “Yer gonna make me loose my fucking mind,” Jesse continued as he kept moving, alternating between watching his dick fuck open Hanzo’s red and puffy hole, or watching Hanzo blissfully fellate his thumb like a good little whore. Jesse noted that Hanzo’s dick was leaking more and more fluids, which was a sure sign that Hanzo was going to be coming soon; the archer was always on a hair trigger when he submitted like this, especially without a cock-ring on. Jesse kept thrusting in, gaining speed, while his other hand, the one not being sucked on, and wrapped it around Hanzo’s cock. He covered its head with his entire palm and twisted around it, spreading Hanzo’s fluids everywhere, feeling them get between his fingers, sticky and wet.

Jesse was so into what he was doing, it almost came as a surprise when Hanzo made a sharp noise and seized, his entire body clenching up. It seemed the orgasm was a sudden thing, as the usual preamble of babble was thrown out the window as Hanzo shook and strained against his bindings, fat globs of come spilling out of his cock. Jesse had to pull out, so the contractions wouldn’t bring his own end too soon. His dick twitched angrily at having been pulled out of what was sure to be heaven.

“Shit, you dirty little bitch,” Jesse moaned, “Y’gotta clean this shit up.” Was what he said before he gently laid his hand across Hanzo’s bladder area and pushed down. He felt the bloating of Hanzo’s stomach, which was to be expected, as they had drunk far more than their usual in preparation for this. He kept putting pressure on the area until Hanzo let out a sobbing whine, and his cock twitched, and released a hot stream of piss, all over the place. Whatever fluids that had covered Jesse’s hand, and Hanzo’s stomach, were long gone as the archer kept relieving himself, hiccupping sobs falling from his lips, as the yellow, stringent smelling urine leaked everywhere.

“Such a good little slut, cleanin’ yerself up,” Jesse praised as he surveyed the utter mess they’d made. It was gorgeous. Hanzo moaned, and stuttered, and there were tear tracks on his face. “So pretty, so good for me, so good.” Jesse mumbled. He got up, without removing his hands from Hanzo’s person, and moved up to Hanzo’s head.

“Remember what I said, darlin?” Jesse asked “I was gonna come on you face an’ wash it all of with my piss,” he reiterated “ya want that, ya little slut?” Jesse knelt, with his legs straddling Hanzo’s chest, the archer’s bound arms barely grazing Jesse’s ass. Hanzo’s head was propped up by the pillow and he looked up at Jesse adoringly.

“Yes.” Came the breathy answer, and Jesse got to work. He grabbed Hanzo’s collar to keep him still, keep his head just where he wanted it. It didn’t take much, to be honest, after the previous display Jesse was more than keyed up. He ended up grunting and groaning his way through an orgasm that almost made his head spin, and he could barely keep his eyes open to watch his cock paint Hanzo’s face with come. Christ Hanzo looked gorgeous with a facial, seeing his own spend dripping from those defined cheekbones, splashed across that proud nose, defiling those soft lips, it was overwhelming. And if Jesse wasn’t already wrung out, the sight of it would have had him rearing to go again, immediately.

“Clean me up, Jesse.” Hanzo begged reverently, before he darted a tongue out to lick the come off his lips. And Jesse, helpless, could do nothing but comply. He let go, and the persistent strain he’d been ignoring washed away, alongside all the come, as he splashed his piss across Hanzo’s face. Hanzo had closed his eyes, but his mouth was open, and it was almost a fucking benediction watching his own urine soak through everything, getting into that silky hair, flowing through that neatly trimmed beard, running down that beautiful neck. Jesse almost wished he had a bigger bladder when his cock spat out the last droplets.

“Fuck, that was intense.” Jesse whispered, “God, I love ya.” Were the next words. Hanzo hummed and opened his eyes back up.

“And I love you.” He replied, in the same whispering tone as Jesse had. His eyes were shining with emotion. Jesse scooted down and bent over capturing Hanzo’s lips with his own, without a care about what they’d just done. He needed to kiss this beautiful, lovely man that had indulged him so well, and that he could indulge in return. They exchanged soft kisses, and even softer murmurs for a little while, both coming down off a high.

“Wanna go take a bath?” Jesse asked, when he started carefully undoing the restraints. Some of them, both his and Hanzo’s had stains on them and would have to be sent to dry-cleaning.

“Yes, please.” Hanzo groaned, as he stretched out his limbs. “I want you to carry me, I don’t feel like putting my legs back on” and Jesse could understand why, Hanzo looked relaxed and pliant, there was no need to put strain on anything right now.

“O’course I’ll carry ya.” Jesse grinned as he leaned down to peck Hanzo’s lips once more “I always will.”

 

 


End file.
